Clover
by Karupin.69
Summary: Konoha Academy, sekolah elit yang penuh canda dan tawa dari setiap muridnya, tapi, hei! Lelaki tak boleh masuk asrama perempuan! *SaiIno


**Disclaimer :** Naruto itu punyanya Mas(ashi) Kishimoto, cerita ini punya saya tapi kebanyakan ambil adegan di sinetron LOL

**Rating :** T, lama-lama jadi M ah –senyumsetan-

**Genre :** Masih general kok..

**Pairing :** Pairing fav saya dong, SaiIno xD er, slight GaaSaku, SasuNaru dan pairing lainnya.

**Warning : **AU, a bit OOC.

--

A Naruto Fanfiction by** Karupin.69**

**C L O V E R**

_**Chapter #1**_

--

Perkenalkan, sekolah terelit dan terbesar di Jepang ini bernama Konoha Academy. Terdiri dari SD, SMP, dan SMA. Pekarangannya sangat luas—terdiri dari lima gedung, dan masing-masing gedung diisi sesuai tingkatannya. Gedung utara untuk gedung SD, blok timur untuk gedung SMP, blok barat untuk Gedung SMA, sementara di sebelah selatan dipakai untuk gedung asrama. Oh, dan di bagian tengahnya ada gedung kecil khusus untuk administrasi.

Yah, mari kita intip ke bagian gedung SMA, tepatnya di 'kantin'nya. Sebuah ruangan besar yang seperti aula, dengan banyak bangku di dalamnya plus pantry atau apalah itu namanya di bagian pinggir, serta wastafel di setiap sudut.

Ini sekolah elit—tak perlu bersusah-susah mengatri atau berebut makanan, cukup berikan saja kupon sarapan, makan pagi, atau makan siang dan senampan paket makanan akan segera tersedia di depan mata.

Menu hari ini juga sangat lezat; udang goreng, takoyaki jumbo, nasi jumbo, chicken katsu, ramen spesial dan menu lainnya. Dan siapa sangka yang membuatnya adalah si seksi Ibu Anko, dengan kemampuan memasak di atas rata-rata—tentu dibantu dengan koki lainnya, pikirkan bagaimana memasak untuk lebih dari seratus anak SMA—yang rasanya terjamin, empat sehat lima sempurna, pula. Sungguh, waktu makan sangat disukai banyak lelaki model Chouji atau Naruto yang tak hentinya ngiler. Sayang, tidak bisa minta tambahan.

Tapi mau seenak apapun makanan itu, seorang Ino Yamanaka tak akan segan untuk memberikan sebagian jatahnya untuk Chouji—yang sangat senang, pastinya.

"Ino," Sakura, si gadis berambut merah muda yang duduk di sebelah Ino mulai bicara, "tidak baik jika kau terus-terusan tidak mau makan. Ini tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

Ino hanya mendengus kesal, "Ah, Sakura, kau tidak mengerti bagaimana menjadi diriku! Kau kan sudah langsing dari sananya," Ino meneguk teh botol yang tinggal seperempat, "bahkan aku mendengar rumor dari anak kelas satu bahwa kau punya penyakit tidak-bisa-gendut! Aku iri—jadi aku harus diet, oke?"

_Eeeeurgh! _Naruto sendawa seenak perut dan memasukkan jari kelingkingnya ke hidungnya sendiri, "Yah. Dasar cewek. Kenapa sih mesti diet segala?"

Ino dan Sakura agak meringis melihat kelakuan cowok rambut nenas satu itu, "Hei Naruto, jangan mengupil di tempat umum! Mau ku-shannaro lagi, haah!?"

"Haah, iya iyaa… Sudahlah Ino, jika kau mengincar Sasuke, mau selangsing apapun kamu, Sasuke tak akan pernah berpaling padamu!" kalimat itu membuat Ino tertawa miris, "Oh yaa?" Ino melap tangannya dengan tisu,"Siapa bilang aku mengincar Sasuke? Dan aku tak mau dirasengan olehmu hanya karena aku menyentuh Sasuke_mu_ seujung rambut saja."

"Ohoho, akhirnya kau menyerah juga soal si Teme, Ino. Bagus deh, jadi aku tinggal membereskan anak-anak kelas satu yang terus-terusan mengejarnya. Ya tapi buat apa diet sih? Buat langsing? Langsing mulu yang dipikirin, liat si Chouji dong! Makan tanpa memikirkan apapun!" oceh Naruto sambil menunjuk meja sebelah—Chouji makan dengan lahapnya bahkan tak segan untuk mencomot makanan milik Shikamaru, sang kepala asrama, yang duduk di depannya.

"Ya, dan sampai saat ini dia belum punya pacar, kan?" kata Ino sambil menekankan kata 'pacar' tepat di hadapan muka Naruto, dan dibalas pula oleh Naruto dengan kalimat-kalimat yang tak kalah tajamnya dan terus berdebat sampai mulut mereka berbusa-busa.

Sakura memang sudah biasa melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Naruto dan Ino selalu saja adu argumen, dan jika dia berusaha menengahi, maka yang dia dapat adalah teriakan keras dari masing-masing sahabatnya dan berakhir saat Gaara—pacar Sakura—menegur dengan wajah garang. Jadi Sakura hanya tertawa saja melihat tingkah laku Naruto dan Ino, berharap bahwa Gaara cepat datang—seperti biasa.

"Naruto," Gaara panjang umur, dan belum sempat Gaara melanjutkan kalimat selanjutnya, Naruto dan Ino sudah berhenti silat lidah dan segera salam pada Gaara.

"Hai, Gaara-kun! Mau jemput Sakura?", kata Ino riang dengan sedikit membungkuk. Bagaimana tidak? Gaara adalah cucu dari pemilik Konoha Academy—sekaligus wakil ketua OSIS SMA—dan sudah pasti dia dikenal oleh semuanya, dan dihormati, tentunya, tak lupa dengan Gaara Fan Girls yang jumlahnya bejibun. Beruntung ia mendapatkan Sakura, cewek kalem super cantik, pintar, baik hati, tenaganya kuat pula, jadi bisa sekaligus sebagai bodyguard pribadinya dari para fans-nya.

(Sebenarnya) Sakura adalah tunangannya, mereka dijodohkan oleh orang tua mereka—pertunangan bisnis, huh, tapi mereka tidak keberatan, malahan mereka sekarng sudah tambah akrab. Yah, meski sebenarnya dalam diri mereka masing-masing tidak memiliki rasa cinta sama sekali.

Tapi toh pada kenyatannya mereka baik-baik saja, bahkan semakin hari semakin mesra dan membuat Naruto sedikit iri—Sakura, 'mantan gebetan'nya sekarang sudah memiliki pria lain. Begitupun Naruto, bersyukur ada orang yang telah menjadi belahan jiwa-nya, Uchiha Sasuke Si Ayam Jabrik dari Konoha. Biarpun mereka menjadi pembicaraan seluruh akademi, sebagai satu-satunya pasangan gay (yang bermesraan dimana saja-kapan saja bahkan di tempat umum).

Gaara hanya menjawab '_hn'_ kecil tanpa merubah ekspresinya—datar—sementara Sakura sibuk menghabiskan jus stroberinya. Kemudian Gaara duduk di sebelah Sakura seraya memberikan sapu tangan padanya.

"Hei, Gaara. Kau melihat si Teme, tidak? Dia kemana, ya?", Tanya Naruto khawatir.

Gaara diam sebentar, "Tadi dia terkilir saat pelajaran olahraga, mungkin dia sudah di UKS."

Naruto mendongak kaget, "Hee?? Apa!? Ya sudah aku ke UKS! Yo Gaara, Sakura-chan, Ino!", dan melesat ke UKS.

Begitulah, setelah Naruto pergi menjenguk si Teme-nya tersayang, Sakura dan Gaara pegi entah kemana, meninggalkan Ino yang terbengong-bengong meratapi nasib yang tak berpacar.

"Menyedihkan…"

--

Ino berada di depan kamar asramanya sendiri yang bernomor 801, mencari kunci dalam tasnya dan membuka pintunya perlahan. Sebuah kamar berukuran lumayan besar untuk asrama yang hanya dihuni satu orang—Ino tinggal sendiri, padahal kamar lainnya dihuni oleh dua orang—dengan kasur bertingkat terletak di sebelah kiri, mendempet pada tembok. Lalu jendela yang jika kau buka akan memperlihatkan pemandangan indah—taman belakang.

Dan beruntung, kamar ini terletak

Di sebelah kanan terletak dua buah meja belajar yang berjejeran. Meja yang satunya rapi, bersih, bahkan tidak ada satu barang sekalipun—ingat, Ino sendiri. Serta meja belajar Ino yang tertata rapi dan didominasi pernak pernik warna ungu tua, dan kalian akan menemukan sebuah frame duduk yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah foto Ino, Sakura, dan Naruto yang berpose narsis si depan museum Konoha saat karyawisata tahun lalu.

Sementara lemari pakaian terletak di pojok, dan kamar mandi terletak di ujung. Kamar mandinya pun bagus, terdiri dari satu wastafel plus kacanya, kloset duduk, bathub, dan shower.

Ino melempar kasar tas ungu tuanya ke kasur, berjalan gontai ke arah jendela dan membuka perlahan. Beruntung ia mendapat kamar yang posisinya strategis, menghadap timur, pemandangan yang indah dan luas, dan terletak di lantai tiga yang tidak terlalu atas dan tidak terlalu bawah. Bagaimanapun juga, meskipun bangunan sekolah bergaya modern, tapi tetap saja untuk asrama, sang kepala sekolah, Tsunade, lebih memilih gaya klasik.

Ah, Ino memang tak begitu mengerti soal arsitektur atau semacamnya, tapi menurutnya bangunan ini cukup bagus, berdiri kokoh seperti istana dengan patung rubah besar yang dipajang di lobby—agak seram, sih—tapi cukup menarik perhatian.

Oh, ada lagi. Tentu saja asrama laki-laki dan perempuan _dipisah_. Tapi Ino cukup tercengang ketka melihat sebuah makhluk yang tidak memiliki apa yang perempuan miliki—laki-laki, berada di balkon kamar Ino.

"He?" rahang Ino hampir saja terjatuh ke tanah ketika melihat lelaki berkulit pucat sedang, er, bersembunyi?

"Se-sedang apa kau di sini, hah!? Ini asrama ce—mmph!" belum selesai Ino berbicara, lelaki pucat itu malah membekap mulut Ino dan menarik masuk setelah membanting pintu balkon.

Ino berusaha berontak, sedikit takut akan perbuatan cowok asing yang tiba-tiba membekapnya dan menarik kasar ke dalam. Siapa dia sebenarnya? Ino sama sekali belum pernah melihat cowok ini, tapi jelas sekali bahwa dia murid Konoha Academy, tertanda dari seragam putih-hijau—seragam SMA yang ia kenakan.

Ino sedikit lega ketika cowok itu melepas rengkuhannya, lalu ia bersiap untuk menyemprot cowok-tak-dikenal tetapi Ino mengurungkan niatnya ketika cowok itu membungkuk dalam.

"Maaf." Katanya, lalu melesat ke balkon, tapi belum sampai lima detik dia masuk lagi ke dalam dengan wajah ogah-ogahan.

"Ah, boleh aku diam—sembunyi di sini sebentar?" pinta cowok pucat itu datar. Yah, sebenarnya Gaara lebih datar, tetapi ke'datar'an-nya sendiri dapat ditutupi dengan wajah tampan, postur tubuh yang tinggi tegap serta suaranya yang merdu. Bahkan Ino sendiri sedikit tertegun akan makhluk yang berdiri di hadapannya—di kamarnya.

Ya, Ino tidak boleh lupa akan hal itu. Bagaimanapun juga, 'Lelaki tidak boleh masuk ke asrama perempuan dan begitu juga sebaliknya' adalah peraturan yang tertulis dan dipajang besar-besar di lobby. Tapi ini?

"Keluaaaar!!" Ino berkacak pinggang dan berteriak tepat di telinga si cowok pucat yang hanya menutup kupingnya dan tak kunjung keluar.

"No-nona manis," katanya, "Aku Sai, murid baru di kelas 3-D dan tersesat. Aku tersesat dan tiba-tiba aku berada di halaman belakang, lalu bermaksud memanjat untuk masuk lagi kedalam gedung tetapi ini asrama cewek. Lalu aku tak senganja mengambil ini," ia menunjukkan—apa? BRA!? "dan aku disangka penguntit mesum oleh cewek-cewek itu sampai-sampai aku dikejar oleh, er, kepala asrama yang berambut nanas—Shikamaru dan aku memutuskan untuk memanjat pohon dan bersembunyi di beranda kamar anda." Jelas Sai panjang lebar.

Ino tercengang, meski ia adalah makhluk terseksi yang pernah ia lihat, tapi ia tak suka ada cowok yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Bahkan Naruto yang sahabatnya pun belum pernah masuk, jika mereka kumpul-kumpul pun paling di ruang rekreasi, atau kalau perlu nyogok Bi Anko untuk bisa mejeng di kantin (dengan camilan, tentunya).

"Ke. Lu. Ar." Wajah Ino semakin menunduk, tangannya terkepal dan tanpa ragu mendorong Sai ke balkon.

Dan jika sosok kepala asrama berambut nanas tidak datang, Ino mungkin sudah dipenjara (atau diberi penghargaan?) karena telah menjatuhkan penguntit mesum—pencuri pakaian dalam wanita yang buron—dari lantai tiga.

"Shi-Shikamaru! Ah! Ada seseorang yang menyerobot masuk ke kamarku! Tolong bereskan yaa!" teriak Ino dari lantai tiga—dan tak segan mendorong jatuh Sai (Sai : "Gyaaaaaaaaa!!") yang berakhir menimpa Shikamaru yang malang.

Ino senyum setan dan menjulurkan lidah pada Sai, melambai pada Shikamaru dan bergegas masuk dalam kamarnya.

"Ada-ada saja…" Ino melepas napas berat dan mencibir ketika menemukan sebuah ponsel tergeletak di lantai.

"Eh?"

--

To Be Continued— - -

--

**Lhoo? Niatnya mau bikin penpik SasuNaru kok jadi SaiIno gini, ya? Ya sudahlah, terlanjur basah. Jadi gimana, terusin gak nih?**

**Review?**


End file.
